Unbeautiful
by IWillBeBlackStar
Summary: Twoshot of Edward and Bella. Post Eclispe, Pre Dawn. Edward came back but he came back as something else; someone whi left Bella alone and Bella is slipping from life. Songficish to Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy. R
1. Part One

**Unbeautiful**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the lyrics or the music, only Lesley Roy does, I won the story and then on. This might end up being a story if people actually review it.**

I walked toward him, nervous about what could happen; him giving me a hateful look, pushing me away or even telling me to get away at all. I was nervous, I was scared to get near him again, afraid that the memories were too much to bear and I would just break down and cry.

_Don't hang up_

_Can we talk?_

My dress was long and silky, jet black and feathered at the top. I had my hair down as usual but inside me I felt ugly, ugly like I had a giant mask of the most hideous thing on the planet of the earth attached to my face permanently. I jerked my head to the left and to the right, to see if anybody was looking at me. I bit my lip when I caught Mike Newton looking at me then quickly turning away. Angela was blushing with Ben at her arm and Lauren was sitting alone, sighing every few seconds.

The guest band _Kisses of a Dreamer_ was singing a soft rock song, _Unbeautiful _by Lesley Roy.

I fell into deep memories when I caught Edward's gaze into my eyes.

"_I love you Bella Swan," He kissed my hand softly and I felt his teeth slightly graze against my ring fingers as my heart skipped and fluttered around many beets._

_xXx_

_Then, I saw him and his eyes were a deep black, narrowing at me. I bit my lip hard enough almost that I felt blood but I knew what could possibly happen and what could be true. _

Small tears formed in my head but didn't fall. I felt my legs almost give out but I kept my balance as well as I could. I felt my breathing deepen and my face got hotter and hotter.

xXx

_My hands shook as he took me into his cold, icy arms and kissed me, making me swoon._

_xXx_

_He circled around her and she avoided him, they were almost dancing but their eyes were fierce, ready to kill. I felt my stomach churn when I heard Seth crack something and I knew it wasn't a tree. If I had lost Edward, I didn't know If I could do it again, the pain, the hole eating away at my heart. But…_

_xXx_

My head was spinning from the massive explosion of memories that flooded my pounding head, I was breathing like I had just come out from an ocean after a century, my legs gave out, my tears were falling onto the hands covering my face, my own.

Everything passed by like a gun shot, colors like fireworks, sounds like a bomb going off every tow seconds, touches like begin taken away, pain like multiple shots at the head and chest; all right into my heart.

I felt voices ask me what was wrong but I sat there. I opened my eyes to the darkness of my gloves and I felt lost, lost and alone, mesmerized my jumping colors.

_So confused_

_It's like I'm lost_

_What went wrong?_

_What made you go?_

He had become someone else when he came back to me in just three days. His popularity jumped at him like a predator at its prey and he took it in like a sponge. Every Friday night I would get a call from him saying that he was **busy** or he **couldn't make it**.

And during the depths of night, I would wait for him to knock at my window, tap lightly. Sometimes I thought the coo of an owl would confuse me and the only thing I ever got from it was the moon light shining on my tear stained eyes, fading to close every other minute but I would still wait.

He made my life complicated.

He made my pain larger, with a hole engraved right into my chest, permanently marked and scarred.

He took my heart and then gave it back in pieces, like gentle glass and a shattered mirror.

He made me love him and then he stopped.

He loved me but it was fake and masked in front of a face of a heart breaker.

My heart was aching more than ever.

_Don't pretend_

_You don't know_

_This is me_

_I'm unchangeable_

_When did we…_

_Fall apart?_

_Or did you lie_

_From that start?_

_When you said_

_It's only you_

He broke up with me officially a week from the prom but I didn't take it from then. It took slow progress but it struck me like lightning. I knew we were over before it began.

_I was blind_

_Such a fool_

_Thinking we_

_Were unbreakable_

All the words were for nothing, all the smiles and laughs and enrichment of love for nothing but heartbreaks and me gaining 10 pounds from eating everything I could get my hands on. I thought that we were meant to be and everything I wanted was in him, was and always will be in my heart as a scar left unhealed.

We faced the world; vampires, destiny against our love, fate, rumors, wolves, fantasy becoming reality.

_It was_

_You and me_

_Against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

I was blaming myself for it and the consequences, the pain, tears of sorrow; empty fridge, endless suffering and he didn't even care.

_Was it something_

_That I said?_

_Was it something _

_That I did?_

I interrogated myself on what went wrong, what went out of place, what did I do wrong? Was I not enough from him or was I too much to bare, was I not perfect enough, was I nothing to him anymore, which thing did I do, what went wrong for eternity?

I had to know…

_Cuz I gotta know_

_What made me_

_Unbeautiful_

I was falling into a deep pain for eternity. Consciousness was falling from my fingertips and I slipped away from my unhappy ending.

**A/N Note;**

**I didn't use the whole song, it will be next if people review. R&R!!**


	2. Part Two, Final

**Unbeautiful **

**Part Two**

_I've been told_

_What's done is done_

He was all that I thought I loved and all that I thought that I needed for the rest of my life. But sometimes my mind just plays a trick on me. I fell into the wrong type of people, monsters to be exact. I fell in love with the wrong monster. If I ever fell into anything again, it'd be drowning into confusion without knowing how to swim. I would fall into a fire and scream silently to where no one would ever hear me, echoing off mountains and plains, ringing in people's ears without them noticing.

Nothing could block my wall of ignorance, and I cherished that Angela, Mike and even Jessica didn't give up on me when I showed not a single sign of hope. They told me to stop catching fish in the air, to stop believing he would come back and be the old one I loved and not the rich and snobby vampire that walked the halls and sat where my Edward used to be.

_To let go_

_And carry on_

I let the sun soak on my skin and let the moon fall into lace, over and over I realized that the end of the year had come, passed all the screaming at night that came back and lingered in the vacancy of his absence and when I woke up crying and went to sleep crying and broke down every other day and I felt something in me stir worse than hate; rejection of the world.

Charlie didn't bother to help, I felt isolated from everything, and I couldn't read between the lines of the words that my mom left for me. I suffered from the lost of my friends, family, love and warmth. In me he left a scar, deeper than anything I ever felt before, deeper than a vampire bite, deeper than learning about caner and death and the loss that other people suffered.

_And deep inside_

_I know that's true_

I finally realized that memories were still flashing before my closed eyes when I felt a pair of warm hands under my arms. I thought it was Edward but something warm and pleasing wasn't Edward; it was Charlie with Mike and Angela at my sides. I cringed when I saw a flash of Edward walk by us into his Volvo and he smirked.

_I'm stuck on time_

_Stuck on you_

I had thought we were like one and all, a paint brush to an artist, an eraser to a mistake on pencil; ying and yang, one without begin without the other. We were meant to be, I had given my heart nearly my soul once or twice for it and then, as soon as he comes back, he throws into the air and lets it fly away; dating hussies, hoes and sluts, and I even saw a few guys walk with him closely and holding hands. (A/N; I had to make him a bisexual ass didn't I?)

_We were still_

_Untouchable_

Nothing could get me pass my train of thought.

Angela's soft voice came from my left and I turned an eye toward her as her gentle voice murmured soft words into my ear.

"Bella, are you okay?"

My conscious hit me. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes again when Mike looked into my eyes and his innocence held onto my eyes were soft and large pools of a pure color, never changing and unlike in Edward, I felt what he was saying, I didn't have to wonder all day about it. I felt more pain when my stomach quivered to the memory of Edward's eyes. His Volvo was speeding off into a motion of blurs of colors, flashing and when it was out of sight, I realized it was like that how he disappeared into the shell of a person that I used to love, a person that avoided me, the person or monster that forced Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper to vanish from my life like smoke into the air.

_It was_

_You and me_

_Against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something_

_That I said?_

_Was it something _

_That I did?_

_Cuz I gotta know_

_What made me_

_Unbeautiful_

The whole time, he pretended to be in love with me, and he pretended that I was everything he wanted. I loved him. I loved his bronze hair in the wind blowing on a spring day and I loved his pools of pure amber eyes that reflected off onto surfaces and glimmered in my heart, burning my soul and scarring me for life. His hands had fit mine perfectly, made for me eternally and the way he smiled crookedly at me everyday, the memory of everything he sacrificed and everything I had. He was a fire in my heart that glowed brighter everyday, he lit it with every gas, candle, and piece of wood every day of my used to be limited minutes and days.

_Wake up _

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

I had always felt in my soul that he was just a dream, an illusion of perpetual sorrow that haunted me like a human's spirit in the after life. But, now he is an internal and central part of _real_ suffering and sadness, coursing and racing in my mind every waking breath and step of my life, one step got me closer to this hole of pain and suffering.

I would fall in like a miserable sap and feel the darkness wrap around my inner being and take it away from em and left I like a lifeless, giant doll, moving with no excitement. No emotions, pain and sorrow filled it all.

Not a soul in this world could fill in that hole but I felt that someone, no matter how far they were could build a fence around it so I wouldn't fall in it again.

_Cuz I'm only dreaming_

_Get out_

_Get out_

_Get out_

_Get out of my head now_

_Because_

_We were much better_

_All together_

_Can't let go_

My feet were back on the ground on my own and the muscles in my face flexed and I had smiled for the first time in months. Color in my face flushed back into it and I felt whole and warm once again.

Angela and Charlie gasped and in my pocket was a picture of him and me. I would hold onto it forever.

I ran to Mike and hugged him and I felt him pat my head. Then, Angela was crying and I laughed it all off. Charlie was trying to keep his happiness in as he took everyone out for a celebration dinner. Everytime I saw Mike's face, I smiled and grinned wider. I was starting to heal and I thought that Mike was looking for the tools and things to build that fence around that hole.

I was happy.

_It was_

_You and me_

_Against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something_

_That I said?_

_Was it something _

_That I did?_

_Cuz I gotta know_

_What made me_

_Unbeautiful_

_It was_

_You and me_

_Against the world_

_And you promised me forever more_

_Was it something_

_That I said?_

_Was it something _

_That I did?_

_Cuz I gotta know_

_What made me_

_Unbeautiful_

**Disclaimer; Sad to say, I have ended this but as I was wrapping this up, I felt a sequel hit me in the head. Actually, that was my cousin but I had an idea for one so I am only going to do it if you the readers will read and review it. R&RR&R R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!! Thanks you to all the readers and reviewers and alerts and favorites. HOPE I SEE YOU READING THE SEQUEL. XD Check out my other stories to. BYE.**


End file.
